Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of PokéPark
by TheMonfernoClan
Summary: 5 Months after revival by Dialga in EoS.) Tony, having been brought back to the Pokémon, tries his luck at winning over the love of his life, Vixie. But when it's too late for that to happen, Tony decides to leave on a new assignment. Will he learn to face facts and move on or will he live in regret. PokéPark will be the main setting of this story. Lemons, maybe short though.
1. Chapter 1

[So long ago, I posted that I was going to do a Pokemon story (before coming to Fanfiction). This is not that story. That story is in development hell somewhere but I'll think about working on that one too. I really wanted to make a story with my favorite Pokémon, Monferno, and now I did. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll see you guys later. Note: I do not own Pokémon. All right to it's actual owners. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED]

Chapter 1: Things Don't Always Turn Out the Way You Hope

(Tony(the Monferno) POV)

Well I guess I should have saw this coming. I guess someone being gone a few years would cause others to move on for others. But I thought since I came back, thanks to Dialga, I would have another chance at getting the Vulpix girl I fell in love with during our adventures. I always wanted to tell her how I felt but I didn't want to ruin our friendship or let it interfere with our saving the world deal. I was going to tell her afterwards but, that was before I knew I was disappearing. When we defeated Primal Dialga and were on our way to the rainbow stoneship, I spilt everything I wanted to say before I was gone. I didn't get to see her reaction but, I guessed she was shocked by what I said. When I reappeared to see her there, I was ecstatic to see her standing in there. But I also noticed the Lucario standing behind her with a bewildered look on his face. When she saw me, she rushed in to hug me. You would guess that it was one of those hugs that was full of love and that she had return the feelings I talked about right? Well it wasn't, I felt how it lacked it. It felt like one of those hugs you give to really good friends. Time went on and I tried my hardest to spend time with her after missions but she would always hang out with the Lucario. I was always upset about this because we seem to only hang out on mission and there was no time to talk about feelings during them. Sunflora and Chimecho noticed this and always'd pushed me to keep trying and she'll come which I believe until what I just saw a few minutes ago.

(Flashback)

 _This is it. You're gonna do it today Tony. You'll finally win her heart._

I thought as I stood in front of her Sharpedo's Bluff home holding and bushel of Graciadia flowers I got from our Shaymin friend we met. Sunflora told me this would be the perfect time to ask Vixie out. With the beautiful night sky, breeze, and full moon, what could have been better. I took a deep breath before walking into the house and down the stairs. Half way down I started hearing noises but I couldn't make them out from here.

"Vixie? You here?." I said before getting no responses. I immediately crouched down to make myself more quiet and crept into the main room. When I got there I saw what was making the noise, I froze with my eyes widened and my flame on my tail turning pitch black.

(LEMON HERE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)

There in front of me was Vixie, head to the floor and ass up, being mounted and fucked by Jack [the Lucario], backs turned to me. I stood there shocked, heartbroken, enraged, regretful. What made it worst was the talking that was going on between them.

"Mmm yeah baby, you like having your pussy ravished by your lover's hard dick, don't you." Jack said giving her ass a strong squeeze.

"Oh my Arceaus, yes babe I love it, you're so big. Fuck me, harder, Harder! I love you so much baby. Aaaaaaah fuck." Vixie said moaning in ecstasy and lust. My feelings from before became worse after hearing that. I left and ran to the beach.

(End of Flashback(AND LEMON)

And now I'm here. Man I'm such an idiot for not seeing this sooner. I'm the leader of a famous exploration team and I couldn't figure this out on my own. Well love is blind I guess and because of it I learned the truth the hard way. I looked down at my tail and saw that the flame was still black but it was slowly turning back to normal. I laid back down with my head laying on one hand while the other was still holding onto the flowers. I stared into the night sky as the sounds and images of Vixie and Jack jumped around in my head until a familiar Beaver-Pokemon came along.

"Hey Tony, yup yup, what are you doing out here so late?" Bidoof said in his country-accent.

"Oh hey Bidoof. Nothing really, just thinking." I said turning to him.

"Oh ok what's with the flowers?" Bidoof asked.

"Hm oh right I forgot I had these. They're for nothing special." I replied.

"Oh wait I know, you were going to ask Vixie on a special date, yup yup." Bidoof said with a sly smile. "So how'd it go?"

"I didn't ask her." I said bluntly.

"Well how come. This is the perfect setting, yup yup, with the -"

"I already got the observations from Sunflora no need to remind me!" I snapped annoyed.

"Oh golly I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked.

I was about to explain but then a loud scream and howl sounded from the bluff causing my tail flame to become pure black again. "That happened."

"No way. Was that-."

"Yup."

"With-."

"Mhm."

"Having-."

"Uh huh."

"Oh golly. I'm sorry to hassle you about that." Bidoof said apologetically.

"No need to be man you just wanted to know. Now, I want a little alone time to myself to think. And if anyone asks, I'll be here and that I'm missing the morning assembly." I said.

"Alright, yup yup, I'll leave you to yourself. Feel better." He said walking off and away. I stared back back up at the sky before pulling the flowers up to look at them in the sky too.

"I guess things don't always turn out the way you hope." I whispered as I lit up a fire punch which cause the flowers to burn and disappear from my hand.

[Welp, that was the first chapter. This could've easily been just a one-shot but I decided to write more. Hope you guys liked it. If you did and if you like lego, I have a Legends of Chima story that you might wanna check out. Don't worry there's no lemons lol. Anyway, to the outro:

Like

Message

Favorite

Follow

Review

Read and I will see you next time

PEACE][Still working on a cover lol]


	2. Chapter 2: New Guild?

**[Hello again. It's me, Zetra, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I will see you guys later. Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 2: New Guild?

(Vixie POV)

"Why do you think he would be out here?" I asked my mate Jack as we went to look for Tony at the beach. People wondered where he was during the morning assembly. Bidoof said he was down here while giving me the stink eye. What was his deal?

"I don't know, but it's going to lead to us getting in trouble. An exploration team leader who is sleeping in on important stuff? What kind of leader is that?" Jack said annoyed with his arms crossed.

"Calm down babe. Something must've happened to make him do this." I said nuzzling on Jack's leg since it's all I could reach on all fours.

"Well, if I were team leader, this would never happen. Plus you would have the benefits of fucking a famous exploration leader." he smirk as he slap my ass causing me to gasp, giggle, and moan a little afterwards.

"Babe, not now we're in public." I said moving his hand and giving a sly smile. "We can do something after today's assignment that Chatot is giving us."

"What do you think the assignment is."

"I don't really know but, let's get Tony and find out." We made it to the beach to see Tony laying in the middle, legs crossed and and head in his hands. There was also some ash next to him for some reason.

"Alright time to wake him up." Jack said as he charged a weak-looking Focus Punch.

"Jack what do you think you're doing?" I asked worried as he lifted his fist up to punch Tony.

"Just giving him a reason to wake...u-." He was half way into the punch when Tony had raised an arm and grabbed his fist before it hit him, eyes still closed, showing no signs of struggle.

 _Since when could he do that?_

(Tony)

Did he really think he could attack me without me knowing, idiot. This punch had also caused my tail flame to change back to pitch black.

 _This might as well be the active color from now on._

"What do you think you're doing." I said sternly while my eyes were still closed and letting go of his fist.

"Waking your lazy ass up while we're on the job. We're keeping Chatot waiting." Jack snapped while rubbing his sore fist. This got my attention.

"Why does he want to see us?" I asked standing up and rubbing the sand off my fur.

"He said it's about an important assignment." Vixie stated.

"And he's going to probably scold us because of you, so get moving." Jack said getting into my face. He was a little bit taller then me so I glared looking up at him.

"Listen here Jacky boy, you need to cut that bad attitude and acting tough shit off around me. You don't intimidate me, I'm not scared of you, and you're not stronger than me so knock it off." I said sternly while poking him down to him kneeling in front of me and have a scared look on his face. I have the biggest urge to use a powerful Fire Punch to his fucking face for last night but, it wasn't right.

"Tony, stop!" Vixie yelled jumping in the middle of me and Jack and glaring at me.

 _Of course she would take his side._

I thought as I had a bewildered look on my face before shaking my head and started making my way to the trail.

"Sorry about that. Let's go see what Chatot wants." I said while noticing Vixie helping up Jack and them sharing a quick kiss before following ( _*sigh*_ ).

(10 minutes later)

"AND WHERE WERE YOU!?" Chatot yelled as me and the others walked over to him.

"I had to deal with some shit okay." I said annoyed

"What was that, don't you dare use that tone with me boy. And that does not excuse you from anything." He said really mad.

"And he says I have an attitude problem." Jack said under his breath earning an elbow from Vixie.

"*sigh* I'm sorry sir, I'm not myself today. What is this assignment you want to talk to us about sir?" I asked more politely.

"That's better and I want to ask a request for one of you." he stated.

"One of us? Why just one?" Vixie asked confused.

"Well there is a new guild that opened up and our friend Emboar, who started the guild, needs a trainer." Chatot said.

 _A new guild?_

"But why only one of us?" Jack asked annoyed while I stood silent and listened.

"He said he already had some trainers there already. So I'll give you some time to think about it." Chatot said before leaving in Wigglytuff's chambers.

"So one of us is going to this new guild huh? Who's it going to be," Jack said glancing at me. I ignored it and continued to think.

 _A new guild huh? I might be able to get away from my hate and start new. I know it's a bitch move but I just can't stand seeing Vixie and Jack together for the rest of the time Team Unity is together._

"Man this is going to be tough." Vixie said looking straight at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"...I'll go." I said out of nowhere leaving both Vixie and Jack shocked.

"Tony! Are you serious?" Vixie said shocked.

"Yes I'm serious." I said.

"He's probably going so he doesn't have to be an explorer anymore." Jack said.

"I have my own reasons and I'm sure as hell I don't have to tell your bitch ass." I snapped at Jack.

"Would you tell me?" Vixie asked causing me to sigh.

"It's too late for me to say. I'm sorry Vixie." I said turn to go into the chambers.

"Does it have something to do with Jack? If it does I'm sure we can work it out." She said as she leant onto Jack.

"It's nothing anymore, just drop it." I said walking into the chambers to see Chatot and Wigglytuff talking.

"Ah friendliest friend, how are you?" Wigglytuff asked in his usual cheery self.

"Hey Wigglytuff, I'm okay." I said when I really wasn't.

"So I assume you picked the team member going." Chatot said.

"Yep and it's going to be me." I said nonchalantly whereas both Chatot and Wigglytuff were shocked.

"Really!? You!? I thought you would send Jack to do this thing. Why you?" Chatot asked.

"Well if you noticed, Jack isn't qualified with his lack of listening skills and a major attitude problem. Plus you're going to see later why it's me and not either of them two soon." I stated.

"But who will run Team Unity for the time being." Wigglytuff asked.

"I'm saying Vixie will take that position. She is the most experienced and I believe in her. She'll be fine." I said sighing at the thought of leaving her.

"Um okay, then it's settled. If you and your team have agreed to this." Chatot said still unsure.

"We did and trust me when I say that Jack will be more than happy to me leaving." I stated.

"Okay, we'll notify Emboar about this. You should enjoy your last day here for a while." Wigglytuff said as I took my leave, waving back to them.  
I went out the chambers to see Vixie and Jack sitting against the wall, leaning on each other, making out.

 _Just gonna keep rubbing it in my face, huh Arceaus?_

I coughed loudly and got there attention, making them get up.

"So you're really gonna go." Vixie asked saddened as she got up.

"Yep and we get the whole day to ourselves." I stated making Jacks eyes light up.

"To the hot spring we go then." Jack yelled, slapping Vixie on the ass, and then running up the ladder. I held back a growl as my tail flame became pitch black again

 _Man, it just turned back to normal._

Vixie seemed to notice.

"Um Tony, are you sure you're fine?" She said worried.

"I'm fine, let's just enjoy our last day." I growled a little sternly before going up the ladder.

 _Man I suck._

 **[Hope you readers enjoyed. Sorry about taking so long with this story. Now to the outro:**

 **Like**

 **Message**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **Read and I will see you next time**

 **PEACE]**


	3. Chapter 3Time to Start My Lonely Journey

**[Alright, now ik this isn't my other story but this chapter for this story is pretty much done. Hope you enjoy. I'll see you later. Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 3: Time to Start My Lonely Journey

The Hot Spring isn't as relaxing as it usually is, probably because of the fact that I have to sit there and listen to Vixie and Jack playing around and making out the whole time. The only thing that was able to keep my mind off of it was reminiscing on past events with Torkoal.

"I still can't ever forget the time when we first met, when you and Vixie... Uhh?" Torkoal said forgetting again causing me to roll my eyes and chuckle slightly.

"When we shot out of the geyser behind you and wound up here, right?" I said remembering. It was our first, kinda, real exploration. When Team Unity was just me and Vixie, another rookie exploration team.

"Ah yes that time, it was a great day for all of us. Having some youngsters bring some more life into this place." Torkoal admitted before pointing to Vixie and Jack making out. "But I could do without that."

"I agree with you there Torkoal." I muttered sinking lower into the water, feeling even more terrible. I look up to the sun and saw that it was midday and that I should probably head back to start getting ready for the trip."Think they would notice that I left?" I asked standing up.

"From what it looks, not really. I guess you're going to get ready for that trip toooo...uh?" Torkoal said forgetting again.

"It's to a new guild that's at this place called PokePark." I said reminding him. From what I heard, PokePark is supposed to be this fun paradise for pokemon with different sections and attraction in it.

"Ah yes I remember now. I actually took a trip there before it was as big and well known as it is now." Torkoal stated.

"I know Torkoal you told me remember?" I said reminding him.

"Oh I did?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah well anyway I got to go. Good bye Elder Torkoal." I said respectively.

"Ah don't call me that, you're making me feel old." He chuckled before placing his right foreleg on my shoulder. "Remember not to forget about us and come back to visit."

"Heh I should be telling you not to forget." I joked before turning and heading back to Treasure Town.

(Kagaskhan Storage)

"Alright, here are your berries, iron thorns, Pertify Orbs, Max Elixers, Reviver Seeds, and your custom Defense Scarf." [Custom being that it is red and black and has the team initials on it, which are TU] Ms. Kagaskhan said.

"Thank you Ms. Kagaskhan, I really appreciate it." I thanked her as I put the items the extra bag Chatot had gave me.

"So you're really leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, some stuff came up and I just really need some distance from this place for awhile." I admitted as I leant onto the counter, head down with my hands on the back of it.

"What is it about?" She asked concerned.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." I said gloomily.

There was a few second pause before she whispered "Is it about Vixie?" I flinched a little and said nothing, only giving one slow nod. "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding on something so personal."

"No it's ok. People are probably going to figure it out soon, that is if they care. I got to learn to live with it." I said before sitting up. "I got a lot of other stuff to do before it gets late."

"See you soon Tony, we're gonna miss you here. Make sure you come back and visit." she said in her usual motherly tone.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for a visit. You can count on it." I said.

"Kang?" Said little Kangy who had popped out of Ms. Kangaskhan's pouch with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kangy, I'll defiantly come back to visit you." I said tickling the side of his neck causing him to giggle and feel better before I took my leave to say my good byes to other. Everyone was sad about me leaving and I promised them I would be back. The one who took it the hardest was Sensei Marawak. He was gushing out tears like a fountain when I told and after that he said and I quote, "I'll be losing the best trainee I ever had."

I was soon standing in front of the entrance of the forest that took us places. The whole guild, including Vixie and Jack, were with me there to give final goodbyes. Jack was pissed that I left them at the hot spring.

 _I don't know why he would be since he basically had Vixie all to himself and I'm sure Vixie thought it was grand._

Everyone said their sad goodbyes.

 _Except for Jack. No surprise there._

Then came Vixie.

"So you're really gonna leave us." Vixie said saddened.

"Yeah but I'll be back Vixie don't worry." I said.

"Can you tell me why you were so quick to accept this request?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but it's already to late to say. I just hope you and Jack have a good life together." I admitted.

"Does it have anything to do with Jack in any way, cause we all can talk about it." She said tearing up.

"It's nothing. Like I said before, just drop it." I said trying not to bring up the info.

"I just wanna make sure that even though you're leaving, Team Unity is still together and that we're friends, we are still right." She asked.

" _*sigh*_ Yes we're still f-friends." I stuttered too quick for her to notice.

"For Life?" She said in a sad smile. That was our mini motto whenever things would get tough against and between us, Friends For Life.

 _I'm just now realizing how much of a foreshadow that was._

"For Life." I repeated with a fake smile before Vixie stood up and gave me a huge and tight hug which had caught me by surprise. I soon hugged back and we hug for a good 10 seconds before letting go of each other.

"I'll see you later Vixie." I said as I started walking down to the forest.

"I'll be waiting." She said just before I saw Jack walk up behind her and started rubbing her side. "Friends For Life!"

"*sigh* _Man, I sigh too much now_ Friends For Life!" I yelled back, trying to ignore Jack, waving back to the guild that helped me out for my whole life in this world. "Welp, time to start my lonely journey."

 **[Hope you readers enjoyed. Sorry about taking so long with this story. Now to the outro:**

 **Like**

 **Message**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **Read and I will see you next time**

 **PEACE]**


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Here

**[Alright, before I start this chapter I probably should tell you guys which Pokémon is what lol. Some are easy to see while the others are not. Dew is a guy Dewott, Snive is a girl Servine, Spark is a Pikachu, Tepper is a Pignite (The of PokéPark 2), Ema is an Emolga, and Flara is a Braxien. That's should cover it, hop you guys enjoy and I will see you all later. Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 4: Finally Here

(Flara's POV)

 **[READ INTRO BEFORE STARTING!]**

"DEW! Hurry up, lazy ass!" Snive yelled towards Dew's house. Me, Snive, Dew, Spark, Ema, and my bro Tepper were all going to the first day of Daddy's new exploration guild that he set up here. We wanted to get there early so we can meet the trainers that he got to teach us. But right now, we're wait on Dew to get ready.

"Heads up!" He yell from the top of his house. We looked to see him jump of his roof, do a front flip, and land perfectly in front of us.

"Show off." Tepper said under his breath while I giggled a little.

"Good to see you to Tepper." He said with a smirk before turning to Snive. "You realize that you really have no right to call me lazy ass when you are yourself."

"Oh I know but you take forever to wake up." Snive smirked.

"Says the one who needs about ten Uproar moves to even get you to crack an eye open." Dew stated back annoyed as Snive also grew annoyed.

"Oh yeah, well-" "Enough you two. It is way to early to be arguing." Spark said as he stepped in between them.

"Yeah, we got important stuff to do today, remember? We're going to sign up for the guild today." I stated as they both turned their backs to each other and pouted.

"Yeah we remember." They both said in unison before Snive added "He started it anyway."

"What!? I didn't start anything. Listen here Princess-." Was all he got out before Spark and Ema use thunder wave on both of them, paralyzing then from moving and speaking.

"*phew* Knowing them, this argument would've went on for the rest of the day." I said knowing it would've actually come to that.

"True there. Hey Tepper, could you be a dear and carry these two to the guild." Ema said giving him her signature cute face.

"Right away Ema." Tepper complied since he could never seem to deny that face of hers. Tepper, with ease, pick up Dew and Snive who's bodies were stiff as boards with shocked looks on there faces [pun definitely intended, heh]. We finally started making our way to the guild, talking about random stuff. We soon made it and found that we were the first ones there.

"I think we got here a bit too early, don't cha think." Spark said.

"I'm actually glad we got here this early. Maybe we're gonna be the first ones to me the explorer trainers." I stated.

"True. Flara, your dad said he got some really famous explorers to train us right?" Ema asked.

"Yep, that's he told me. Exciting right?" I said.

"You know it. I wonder if they'll tell us about all their adventures." Spark wondered.

"I wonder if any of them could top our saving of Poképark from Darkria and his goons." Tepper joked smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me that hasn't gone to your head. Remember, daddy told is that some have been on bigger one than that. One especially had even saved the whole Pokémon world with his partner by stopping Primal Dialga and ending the destruction of time. Man, I wonder how dad got someone like him. He sounds so amazing." I explained and daydreamed.

"Aww, you still believe what daddy tells you." And then up came the Poképark douchebag himself, Drew, a Servine, and his lackeys Brent, a Flareon, and Oliver, a Floatzel.

"*sigh* Hey Drew, think you can not be a douche for one day." Spark said while we all groaned.

"Ay! Watch ya mouth round Drew if ya know what's good for youze, bub." Oliver said while Drew had a smug smile on his face **[sorry if that offended anyone, I suck at accents]**.

"Yeah, you know his win/lose ratio in battle. Definitely better then-." Said Brent before Tepper cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, 10/0, Drew already mouthed himself off to us the first time we met him and really, it's that much to brag about." Tepper stated with the last part making Drew mad.

"WHAT! Why you little-."

"Who? What? Where? What's going on? What happened to me?" Snive had broken out of her paralyzed state, cutting off Drew.

"Ah, my beautiful princess. How are you this fine morning." Drew said before what seemed like teleporting to her, getting on one knee, grabbing and kissing Snive's hand, and getting this creepy grin.

"Eww. Hands off Drew. And stop calling me Princess." She said disgusted while snapping her hand out of his grip.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Snive. What are you doing in a place as dusty and dirty this and with these peasants." He said insulting my Dad's area and us.

"HEY!" Ema and I yelled.

"Don't talk about my Dad's area like that." Tepper said pissed while Spark glared at them.

"I'm not the stereotypical 'princess' you think I am Drew. I'm joining the guild to go exploring, and I don't want you to ruin my day today so get lost." Snive stated crossing her arm and turning her back to him.

"Joining the guild? That's GREAT!" He yelled. "Then you also must be here to join my team, right? I mean, you obviously can't resist the strength."

"Oh great, he's here to join too." I said quietly to Ema.

"Why would I want to leave my friends for you?" Snive asked turning back to him.

"Well isn't it obvious? So you can be with someone who can protect you in these dark and dangerous dungeons." Drew stated smugly.

"I don't need protection and if I did, I wouldn't get it from you, bitch." She said annoyed.

"Well you wouldn't get it from these guys. Especially from Clownface over here." He said as he walked over to Dew and poked him in the head.

"Don't touch him Drew." Snive growled.

"If he didn't want me to poke him, he obviously would've stop me. But seeing how much of a pussy he is, I'm not surprised." Drew laughed and so did his lackeys.

"Well he obviously can't since the paralysis hasn't worn off. Thunder Waves last longer for water types." Ema stated.

"My point exactly. He can't even break himself out of a puny little Thunder Wave made by Little Miss Tiny over here." Drew said.

"Hey! Now don't you start messing with her too." Tepper said getting into his face and poking his chest. Drew yawned before summoning a vine from his shoulder pocket and quickly swiped Tepper off his feet and onto to his back. When he tried to get up, Brent and Oliver stood over him preventing him from doing so.

"Tepper! Why you little-" I said grabbing my wand, preparing a high powered Ember attack before Drew interrupted me with another yawn.

"Welp, we must be off to sign up. It was nice seeing you again princess and I hope you know which team would be the better choice. Brent, Oliver, let us be on our way."

"Right Drew." They both said in unison before walking into Daddy's guild.

"Tepper! Are you alright?" Ema said concerned.

"I'm alright, don't worry. He had just caught me off guard." Tepper said.

"*ugh* Why won't that guy just leave us alone." Snive said irritated before stealing a glance towards Dew.

"I know right. I feel he's getting more annoying every time we see each other." Spark said closing shaking his head.

"Agreed." I said putting my wand back in my tail and crossing my arms. I then looked to my right and saw what appeared to be a Monferno coming this up the steps. "Hey guys, someone's coming up."

(Tony)

 _*sigh of relief* Finally here._

It took a few of days, but I finally made it to the guild in Poképark.

Why is it that the top of exploration guilds have to be the guild master head?

So far my walk through this place was peaceful, aside from that random Gurdurr who wanted to battle at the entrance. I started walking up the steps when I saw a couple of Pokémon my age on them. One was a Dewott who looked like he had just been paralyzed, a Pignite on the floor with an Emolga standing next to him with a concern look on her face, a disappointed looking Pikachu shaking his head, an irritated looking Servine, and a Braxien who crossed her arms before looking my way.

 _Hmm maybe they're trainees, why is the Pignite on the floor though?_

"Hey guys, someone's coming up." The Brazien said to the others. I picked up my pace to greet them and soon found myself at the entrance.

"So by the big Emboar shaped head on top of the building, I assume this is the new guild." I asked.

"Right you are dude." The Pikachu said smiling walking up to me. "I don't think I've seen you around here before and trust me I would've."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep seriously. This weirdo loves making friends, even has an entire book everyone in the park." The Emolga stated jokingly.

"Hey, I don't have a book on 'everyone' in the park." He said before rapidly saying,"Not that I-."

"It's not like this is new to us Spark." The Servine had said.

"Uhh?" I said confused.

 _Odd group._

I then notice the Braxien girl that had been staring at me weirdly ever since I came up here. I snapped my fingers in front of her face which caused her to blink a little and then rapidly shake. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh my Arceaus, I'm so so sorry for staring at your nice bod-I mean I guess I just zoned out in your direction heh heh, yeah that's it." She said nervously and rapidly.

"Uuuh, it's ok. No harm done." I said awkwardly. "So do you know where I could find Mr. Emboar?" I asked.

"Hmm? You're looking for daddy? You'll have to wait because I don't think he's going to sign anyone up now." She said pointing towards the Emboar head.

"W-wait your dad's the-" was all I got out before...

"Who? What? Where? What's going on? What happened to me?" The Dewott had finally broken the paralysis only to get smack in the back of his head and being knocked down, face first, into the floor by an irritated Servine.

"Ow, fuck what was that for." The Dewott said standing up and rubbing the place on his head where he got hit.

"That was for screaming in my ear Dew." The Servine said harshly causing Dewott named Dew to flinch back slightly.

"Anyway, your dad's is the-." I started saying before being interrupted again.

"Tony! Glad to see that you made it!" Yelled a booming voice that came from an Emboar standing and the entrance with his arm spread out wide.

"Ah Mr. Emboar I presume." I said walking over to him and shaking his hand. "Wigglytuff has already told me so much about you."

"Has he now? Wonderful. Now, before the rest of the new recruits show up, I'd like to talk to you in my office." He said before turning to the group of now confused Pokémon I had just met. "Aaah, so I see you all had decided to join. Also glad to see you're following in your dad's footsteps Tepper, Flara."

 _So the Pignite is his son also hmm? Kinda saw that coming._

"You know it dad." Tepper said proudly.

"Yeah dad. I want to go out exploring and finding treasure just like you did back then." Flara said bluntly.

"Back then? Whatcha talking about? Your old man still goes out and finds treasure." He said sheepishly.

"Really? The only thing I seen you finding is those big berries you like to eat." Tepper stated bluntly.

"Aaaaaaanyway," Emboar said ending the topic. "Tony come with me." He said before walking inside with me following, walking past the trainees. Though I didn't hear what the Emolga said to the Braxien after I left them.

"The Stare again?" Ema asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Flara said hanging her head.

 **[Hope you readers enjoyed. Sorry about taking so long with this story. I just thought that in celebration of Pokémon Sun and Moon, this would be a good time. Now to the outro:**

 **Like**

 **Message**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **Read and I will see you next time**

 **PEACE]**


	5. Chapter 5: There's Something I Want You

**[Hello again guys, sorry for the longs delays. With summer, finishing high school, and...personal stuff, I've been exhausted. I'm gonna try and update Lego China also. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and I will see you later. Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 5: There's Something I Want You to Do

(Tony)

"Come. Come Tony. Take a seat." Emboar said as we entered his office. "I'm very happy you were the one to come and train the new explorers." He said as I took a seat in a chair that was in front of his desk while he say in his chair.

"Yeah, a lot of people were surprised I was the one going." I said.

"I thought you would've sent that arrogant Lucario Jack here. How come you came instead, not that I wanted him to come." He asked as I lightly growled at the mention of Jack.

"I just felt the trainees would want someone who would actually take time to train them. Jake wouldn't be responsible enough for a job as serious as this." I said annoyed.

"Um, okay." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, let's get to business. If you don't mind me asking, why did you call me in to talk to me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be talking to all the trainers when they come but there is something I want you to do specifically." He said.

"Yes?" I said curiously.

"Since you're basically as young as most of our trainees, I want you to be with some of them on their teams for there first few mission." He stated. "As well as help out teachers in different classes until then."

"So I could evaluate, teach, and assist them, when the time comes for it?" I said.

"Basically, yes. If that's ok with you?" He said.

"...I'll do it. It sounds like a good idea actually." I said.

"Excellent. Now I'm sure the other trainers are here by now so I think we should be starting soon. Wait outside my office so we can begin. I have some stuff I need to finish here. " He said.

"Alright." I said standing up and making my way towards the door before stopping and turning my head to him. "By the way, why did you pick me for this task."

"Well seeing how you have a lot of experience exploring I thought you would be perfect for this assignment." He said before noticing I was raising an eyebrow to him, knowing that there were most likely trainers with the same, if not, more experience at exploring then I am. He scratched the back of he neck and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, you're the only one young enough to do this task."

"I'm the only trainer this age here?" I asked.

"Yeah the others are as a little younger than me, my age, or older." He stated.

"How come you didn't pick anyone else my age?" I asked.

"There are good teenage exploration teams but they're mostly cocky and arrogant and I didn't want my trainees to become like that." He stated. "I know you're not one of them though. With you attitude and experience, you might just inspire them to push themselves to get to your level."

"Right. Alright I'll be heading out." I said as I walked out the office and down the hallway I was in, thinking about what this experience was gonna be like.

 _Let's hope these trainees aren't that annoying._

I walked out and bumped into the Braxien from out front. She was about to hit the floor but I managed to grab her back and catch her while she grabbed onto my shoulder. I noticed that the Emolga was now snickering before I looked at the Braxien and saw she was blushing a little while staring at me.

 _Oh great._

 **[Ik this chapter is a little on the short side but I'll update soon. Sorry about the long wait guys, things have been coming up left and right. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	6. Chapter 6:Meeeow

**[Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 6: Meeeow

(Flara)

"Why do you think dad wanted to see Tony? "I asked while walking around with Ema.

"Who knows? Maybe some important explorer stuff." Ema said.

"Yeah, most likely." I said before there was silence that fell between us.

"...You like him don't you?" Ema said smirking up at me.

"What!? Where would you get that from?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Your reaction right is enough proof, but there's also the fact that you gave him 'The Stare' when he walked up to us."

 _Damn that stare._

"Damn it..." I said disheartened.

"Why so down about. He looks really cute and who wouldn't want to be with a great Pokémon like you." Ema said.

"He is cute but I just met him, who knows what he's like. Plus, you know how all my crushes end. I like them and they end up being-" I was cut off by bumping into something, causing me to fall backwards. I braced myself only to feel something strong wrapped it's arm around my back and catch me while I reached out and grabbed it's shoulder. I looked up to see it was the same Monferno from before.

 _Please don't blush. Please-*blushes* damn it._

I heard snickering coming from Ema while I continued to stare at the Monferno.

"...Sorry bout that. Wasn't paying attention." He said seriously while standing me up. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine, heh heh." I said awkwardly laughing. "And I wasn't paying attention either I guess it would be both our faults."

"Yeah, you could say that." He said coolly with a poker face.

 _Damn, he's hot-grrrr shut it brain you're making this harder than it should be. Why do I sound like such a school girl?_

There was an awkward silence before Ema spoke up.

"So. I don't think we got your name at the entrance." She said.

"Oh right. It's Tony." He said.

"Tony? Never heard that one before. Sounds weird." Ema said bluntly before I kicked her in her arm. "Oww!"

"Ignore her. I think it's a cool name."

"Thanks." He simply said with a smile causing me to smile too.

 _OMA! OMA! I got him to smile back. Wow he has such a cute smi-_

"Meeeow. Who's this sexy Monferno." Said a seductive voice behind me all to familiar to me.

 _No no no. Why now? Why here? Grrrr everytime!_

I turn around to see my worst enemy, Cassidy. She's a female Meowstic, around my age, who, since first grade, has been stealing away every guy I had a crush on. I don't even know why she does it cause she ends up breaking up with them a few months, make sure I'm within seeing distance of them making out. Maybe she does it just get a dick in her.

 _Fucking slut._

"Tony." Tony said plainly losing his smile, crossing his arms, and moving to her.

"Tony, eh decent name." She said bluntly while Tony kept staring at here with an emotionless face.

 _It's an amazing name, fuck you._

"Well I'm sure you already heard of me but let me introduce myself. I'm Cassidy the most sexiest Pokemon in Poképark, and I think I just found someone second to my sexiness." She said walking around him, eying him up and down, dragging a finger across his arm, glancing at me once while doing it. I growled.

"Mmm, strong too. I could only guess the such a strong, handsome Pokemon like yourself must be apart of an amazing team." She purred.

"I'm not apart of a team here." Tony said blankly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 _If he has a team, why aren't they with him?_

"What!? You don't have a team!? I guess a team would just slow your sexy self down." She purred.

"He said he didn't have a team HERE." I stated before Cassidy turn her attention to me annoyed.

"No one's talking to you!" She spat before turning her attention back to Tony. "Ignore her, she just a dumb whore around PokéPark."

"HEY!" I yelled and noticed Tony shooting an annoyed look at Cassidy.

"Anyway, no team here you say. Well, there might be as spot open on my team and you already fit the requirements. What do you say?" Cassidy asked seductively.

"...Not interested." Tony said bluntly, shocking Cassidy and causing me to sigh in relief. "Anyway, I have an important place to be at right now. You do too." He said walking past her and next to me."

"Wait! Maybe you'll join my team if I give you a little "incentive", if you know what I mean." She said seductively batting her eyes and licking her lips.

All Tony did was roll his eyes and shake his head in disappointment before saying, to me and Ema, "It was nice meeting you two. See you soon." And then leaving down the hall.

"This is your fucking fault. If you weren't here, he would be all over me in this hallway." Cassidy said angrily while getting in my face.

"My fault? Maybe he's just not into sluts like you." I spat back.

"He can probably tell what your deal is anyway." Ema said.

"Your gonna pay for this bitch. If doesn't like me, he sure as hell won't like you." She snapped.

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

"Of course I do. I'm sexier then you'll ever be." Cassidy said as I reached behind me to grab my wand in my tail.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Dad yelled coming out of his office to see us.

"Nothing Mr. Emboar, just a disagreement." Ema said before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Come on. Let's not get in trouble on the first day."

Cassidy 'hmphed' before walking away too in the other direction.

 **[Sorry about the long wait guys, things have been coming up left and right. And just one word, College. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, onto the outro lol**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 7: They're Serious?

(Tony)

"Alright everyone in positions. You over there. You over there. You over there." Continued a perky female Delphox who I think said was Mr. Emboar's wife. She was telling us where everyone was going to stand on the stage for the introductions. There were seven other trainers besides me, a male Dragonite, a female Staraptor, a male Sawk, a female Torterra, a female Azumarill, a male Electivire, and a male Taranitar, all of them giving me weird looks. The Delphox pointed to me and told me to go stand at the right end of the line. I nodded to her a made my way there. When I was going there, someone stop me by grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was the Taranitar.

"Um kid, I think you're in the wrong the place." He said.

"Really?" I asked nonchalantly annoyed.

"This is where the trainers are setting up. You should be waiting in front of the stage with the other students. Come on kid, I'll take you there." He said before trying to grab my shoulder but I ducked under and got behind him.

"I think you're mistaken." I said.

"What? Talking to a superior like that? I'll make your life a living hell. Now get with the other students!" He yelled drawing attention to us.

"Well you sure are loud." I said nonchalantly making him more annoyed. "I'm supposed to be here."

"What!? You got it wrong kid. You're too young for this kind of work." He stated.

"You do realize there is a bunch of othe-*sigh* We don't have time for this. I need to get to my spot if you don't mind. You should get to yours." I stated walking to my spot.

"Wait kid! We're not done here!" He said following.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but we have to get ready now. Introductions are about to start. Please, to your spots." Said the female Delphox calmly but sternly. The Taranitar left to his spot glaring at me.

 _What's his deal?_

I shrugged and stood where I need to stand, not noticing that Mr. Emboar had already started talking.

"Now I know you all are dying to meet your famous explorer teaches so here we go. Your new trainers!" He yelled before the curtain in front of us quickly moved away, revealing us to the trainees. We were all standing professionally. I was standing straight up with my hands behind my back, holding each other. I look around seeing a good bit of trainees with looks of awe on their faces as the saw us. I looked more and saw the group from the entrance, all of them with bewildered and confused faces.

"Now, you all will have today to talk to them and get to know them. You all look like a great set of soon-to-be explorers and I'm looking forward to training you all!" Mr. Emboar boomed before the trainees applauded and the other explorers hopped of the stage and started integrating and mingling in the crowd.

 _This should be good._

(Flara)

 _No way._

"They're serious?" Snive asked in disbelief.

"That's the guy from the entrance." Dew said.

"Dad isn't one for joking around..." Tepper said.

"Is that the reason Mr. Emboar wanted to see him this morning?" Ema questioned.

"Well it is question time guys, let's go ask some questions." Spark said while leading our toward Tony.

 _If he's actually a trainer, what is he going to be doing then? Maybe he's doing private training or something. Hmm private trainer...just us two, alone...me watching him work-ou-aaaaah stop it brain!...I think I have problem._

We walked through the crowd and saw that Tony was talking, with a warm smile on his face, to a younger Piplup and Chimchar team, both staring up at him in awe. This caused me to smile too. He turned to see us walking his way and dismissed the young team, turning to us and putting on a poker face after they left.

We stood there staring surprised in silence until he raised an eyebrow and questioned "Yes?"

"You're seriously a trainer?" Spark was the first to ask.

"Yep." He said simply, smirking a little.

"That's...so...awesome!" Ema suddenly yelled.

"You must have some serious skills to be a trainer so young." Dew said.

"You can say that." He said smiling to us and scratching the back of his head cutely, a little embarrassed.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Yelled out someone causing everyone to turn to an angry Servine and his lackeys.

 _Why now...?_

"How much?" Drew asked Tony who only raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Ugh, imbecile. How much did your parents pay Emboar to make you a fake trainer?!"

"No one payed anything." Tony said simply.

"Bullshit. How much was Emboar payed to make a weakling like you a fake trainer!?" Drew asked.

"*sigh* So you're going to be one of those trainees huh?" Tony asked.

"What's that supposed to mean peasant!?" Drew yelled.

"Nothing. I got to go to see Emboar, introductions are almost up." He said before turn to us and warmly said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait. Can you at least tell us what you're going to be a trainer of? Which class are you teaching" I asked as he was about to leave. He turned to me and gave me an amazing smile.

 _Man, that smile just melts me..._

"You'll see soon. I'll leave it as a surprise." Tony said winking at me before turning and leaving.

 _Okay, how am I not melting at this point._

"Man, that's no fun." Ema pouted.

"Doesn't matter." I sighed to myself.

"You guys have something to do with this don't you?" Drew said to us.

"Excuse me?" Spark asked raising an eyebrow.

"You all have something to do with that peasant being a fake trainer." Drew said.

"What makes you think he's a fake trainer?" Snive asked annoyed like the rest of us.

"Why do you have to make a problem out of everything? Being mad over this doesn't even make any sense." Spark chimed in but both were ignored.

"You!" He said looking straight at me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I saw the way you're looking at him. What, you fucking him or something? Getting Daddy to make him a fake trainer so you can relieve your slutty self using him?" Drew said out of nowhere shocking me and everyone else.

"You...DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" I yelled blushing from embarrassment as I grabbed my wand, charged an Ember, and shot it at Drew's face, causing him to be pushed back into his lackeys'.

"Bitch..." Drew said stand up, glaring at me with a burnt up face. "You just made the worst decision of your life."

He launched a vine whip at me and it quickly came at me. I started blocking my face waiting for it to hit but nothing came. I look up to see it surrounded in a blue light before being pulled in the direction of my mother who hand he wand out and was using physic.

"Fighting even before the first day, you're coming with me Mister Drew." Mom said sternly while pulling Drew away by the his vine.

"What!? Aw come on, she started the whole thing." He said while being pulled away.

"Drew, wait up!" Both Brent and Oliver yelled before following.

"He better get what's coming to him." Spark said crossing his arms.

"He's lucky mom was there to take him before I could." Tepper said.

"Flara, you okay?" Dew asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Him saying that just caught me off guard, that's it." I said still blushing.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, mingling is done. To your rooms cause tomorrow's the first day of classes!" Daddy yelled out before everyone started the file out. For rooms, there was a dorm building spilt with boys on one side, girls on the other. This being said, Tepper, Dew, and Sparky went to there side while me, Ema, and Snive went to ours. Not wanting to be tired in the morning, we said out 'good nights' and went to sleep.

 **[Hello to the peeps still reading. I hope y'all enjoyed. It's come to my attention that I had forgotten much of the story to PokéPark 2 so I'm rewatching a walkthrough on that to get caught up. Honestly though, I'm debating on continuing this story or not, I'm leaning more towards continuing though. Anywho... onto the outro**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


	8. Chapter 8:Team PPD

**[Note: I do not own Pokémon. All rights to it's actual owners]**

Chapter 8: Team PPD.

(Tony)

I woke up early the next morning by what sounded like an Exploud using Uproar. It would've been bad for me if that Exploud was here but from the sounds of it, the Exploud was in the dorm area. I snickered to myself.

 _I'm not gonna miss that...Wonder how everyone is doing back at the guild actually..._

I got out out of bed, stretched a little, and then left, making my way to Emboar office. He told me to meet him there to get my assignment so I might as well get it early.

"Now where was his office again?" I said to myself as I walked down the hall. "This way right?"

(An hour later)

Still not being used to this place's design, I got a little lost finding his office. I soon came across the hallway where it is and then saw the door, mentally sighing and relieved that I had finally found it. Who knows how much longer it would've taken. I was about to go in when a familiar group of a Servine, Floatzel, and Flareon came out of the office.

 _Of course these would be the guys I run into today...You know, maybe I should give them another chance, maybe they're not as bad as they were yesterday._

"You!" The Servine yelled angrily.

 _Or not._

"Me?" I said with a poker face.

"You're part of the reason I got in trouble yesterday!" The Servine yelled again.

"Yeah you better apologize to Drew." The Flareon said with a voice that sounded like he hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Yeah, youze better. Drew iz the last person youze wants az an enemy." The Floatzel said in a weird accent I haven't heard before.

"First, you two stop talking please. Second, it is too early to be yelling right now. And third, I wasn't even there to get you in trouble." I stated annoyed while holding the bridge of my nose with my closed. "That was your own faults for what you have said especially to the Braxian girl. I heard about what happened after I left and honestly, that was extremely uncalled for. I have to get to work and I assume you guys have classes to get to."

"Yeah, well-" He was then cut off by someone who I was surprisingly not surprised to see with his group.

"Meeeeooow, if it isn't my sexy explorer trainer." The female Meowstic from yesterday purred.

 _Oh joy, she's with them too. Why am I not surprised._

"Trainer? This peasant isn't a trainer." Drew said annoyed.

"Not now Drew." She said to Drew before turning to me. "So I guess you couldn't resist me and decided to look for me where we first met."

She moved closer to me and tried pressing up against me. I rolled my eyes and quickly dodge her, casing her to fall to the floor with a grunt. I moved behind her, and stared at her sternly with my poker face and my arms crossed in front of me.

"Rude..." She said quietly but still gave me a slight seductive look within her glare.

"Cassidy! Are you okay! Such a rude thing to do to such a beautiful lady like Cassidy." The Flareon said glaring at me while making his way over to the Meowstic makes Cassidy.

"Oh no, don't you touch me and please stop talking, your voice is irritating." Cassidy said as she helped herself up, leaving the Flareon in a stunned state and shocked look on his face.

"No I'm not here for you. I'm here to see Emboar." I said before the office door opened.

"Tony! You're late but I know why so it's okay. Come in." Emboar suddenly came out and motioned my into his office before turning to the others and saying "Alright Team Royals, head back to class, you're good here."

I walked past the new team and into the office. Emboar then closed the door and walked to his desk as I sat down in the chair in front of it.

"So what's the assignment for me today sir?" I asked.

"Well it's nothing really. I just need you to help me with team naming and giving out the starter kits to the new teams." Emboar stated.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah, first days in this place are always pretty simple. We should be done quickly." He said.

(Three hours later)

I honestly thought this team naming thing would've taken longer than it has been taking but it's not. We've gotten through most of the teams already and they had some pretty good name. They were names like Syndicate, Poképals, Headkick, and others. Right now, the Dewott, Pikachu, Servine, and Pignite were here giving there team name.

 _I really have to learn these guys' names. I think the Pignite's name was Tepper but I don't remember._

"So what is your team name gonna be?" Emboar asked.

"Team PPD." The Dewott stepped forward and said proudly.

"PPD?" Emboar said confused.

"It's short for something right?" I asked.

"Yes it is." The Servine said calmly before producing a vine from her shoulder and slapping the Dewott with it while giving him an annoyed glare. "We talked about this, remember? You were supposed to say the actually name first before the shortened version."

"Ouch, yeah I know but I thought that it would be cooler to say the shorter version first. And you didn't have to hit you know. " The Dewott said turning to her while rubbing the spot on the back of his head where he got hit and glare right into the Servine's eyes, her doing the same to him.

"But it left them confused idiot." The Servine snapped back. "And if it's the only way to stop you from being so stupid I'll gladly do it again.

"Woah, don't be calling me an idiot, Princess." The Dewott snapped.

"Oh, you did not just call me-" was all the Servine got out before the Pikachu went up to them and used Thunder Wave to paralyze them from talking and moving.

"*sigh* Sorry bout that sirs, this happens a lot." He said.

"I'm sure it does." I smirked. "Kinda entertaining."

"It get's boring after a while." The Pignite stated.

"Anyway, what does PPD stand for?" Emboar asked.

"Oh right, it stands for PokéPark Defenders." The Pikachu said.

"Nice name." Emboar said smiling at them while writing it down.

"PokéPark Defenders?" I said raising an eyebrow confused as I gave the Pikachu his teams kit.

"Group was actually given a number of titles like 'the Electric Gatherers,' 'the Stormy Gatherers,' and etc." Emboar stated.

"You all must be quite famous here then." I said causing him to blush and scratch the back of his head, smiling from embarrassment.

"That's a story for another time, right now, Team PPD needs to get back to class. And before you do that, take Snive and Dew to see Mrs. Delphox to get them healed." Emboar said before they nod and left carrying the two paralyzed Pokémon.

"Who are those guys anyway?" I asked. "They're a pretty odd group."

"Yeah they're odd but believe it or not, they actually saved PokéPark from disaster." Emboar stated.

"Really? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"You should ask them. They're better at telling that story than I am." He said.

"Alright. Anyway, back to the teams." I said.

"The next one should be here any second now." Emboar said.

 _I wonder who it's gonna be next._

 **[Sorry for the long wait peeps who are still reading. I've really been lacking in motivation to continue writing and I've still yet to finish that walkthrough. I kind of forced myself to submit this but I hope you guys like it. Anywho... onto the outro**

 **Comment**

 **Review**

 **Rate**

 **Follow**

 **Vote**

 **Message**

 **Read and I will see you all next time**

 **PEACE]**


End file.
